geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoshea World (TV series)
Geoshea World is an American animated television series based on the ''Geoshea'' franchise. The show was created by Gabriel Garcia and was aired on May 6, 2006 on Fox and was also aired on The Greeny Channel and Geoshea Television Network as well. The show received positive reviews from the critics. The show holds a TV-PG rating and in some episodes holds a TV-Y7-FV rating. A theatrical film based on the series, titled Geoshea World: The Movie, was released in theaters on June 10, 2011. Production Development The animated series was first announced in 2004. Geoshea World first appeared with a pilot episode called The TV Adventure was first aired on Fox on August 16, 2005. The show has aired the official first episode on May 6, 2006, which was simply called "Pilot". More coming soon! Characters , Dave, Stuart, Red Puckett, Bloo, Toon Link, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Ico]] *'Felonious Gru:' The strong, smart, big, yet reluctant and serious, blue-eyed protagonist of the Despicable Me franchise, voiced by Steve Carell. He has a Russian accent (even though, according to an interview, he comes from Albuquerque, New Mexico), is the adoptive father of Margo, Edith and Agnes, and the current boss of the Minions. At the beginning of the original film, Gru is ambitious, delighted only in his own thefts, and tried to gain approval from his mother, until the girls, who became his daughters soon after, taught him to be more emotional, also that life is more than just being the best and famous, despite Gru seeing them as a threat to his villainous reputation at first. Whenever Gru has an idea, he says "Light bulb." In the second film, Gru leaves his villainous past behind and joins forces - albeit unwillingly - with the Anti-Villain League (AVL), teaming up with fellow agent Lucy Wilde, whom he would later fall in love with during the film and marry in the end (after 147 dates). *'Dave': A two-eyed, skinny minion, with nice combed hair. He is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny. He is skillful at video games like Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Xbox. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. *'Stuart:' A one-eyed short Minion with combed hair. He is playful and funny. He is skillful at video games like Dave. He can also be the most sincere and innocent out of all the minions. *'Red Puckett:' The main protagonist of the Hoodwinked franchise. She is Granny's granddaughter and Wolf's former enemy. She is also Wolf, Twitchy, and Kirk's best friend. She usually wears a red hood, which was passed down to her from relatives of preceding generations (which is the reason she is referred to by her first name). *'Bloo:' Mac's five-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, and occasionally sociopathic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble. Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run of the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Note: Bloo made an appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *'Toon Link:' A swordsman who saved the Great Sea from Ganondorf after the flooding of Hyrule. He sometimes be friends with Homer. *'Homer Simpson:' He's a cartoon character from the American animated FOX show The Simpsons. main protagonist of The Simpsons. He is the father of the Simpson family. Homer is an overweight, lazy and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, Homer has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At his home, he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona. *'Crash Bandicoot:' A Eastern Barred Bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the Crash Bandicoot series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". Throughout the series, Crash acts as the opposition against Cortex and his schemes for world domination. While Crash has a number of offensive maneuvers at his disposal, his most distinctive technique is one in which he spins like a tornado at high speeds and knocks away anything that he strikes. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' He is a main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. *'Ico:' The young protagonist of the game named after him. He is the latest victim of a mysterious curse, manifested in two large horns growing from his head. Any misfortune that befalls Ico's home village is blamed on him, dooming him to a life of alienation. *'Dr. Nefario:' Gru's hearing-impaired gadget man and best friend, voiced by Russell Brand. Even though he likes being with his friend Gru, also he enjoys being with the minions and the girls (since the second film), in Despicable Me 2, Nefario first priority was to be evil, however when Eduardo "El Macho" wants to mutate the minions and shoot Lucy Wilde into the volcano, knowing this will effect Gru and his family, Dr. Nefario gives up his evil ways to be with Gru, the girls and the minions, who he now credits as his family. He seems to have a romantic interest in Gru's mother. *'Lucy Wilde:' A relatively recent member of AVL and Gru's partner in Despicable Me 2, voice by Kristen Wiig. Being a big fan of his work as a villain, Lucy is anxious to prove her skills. Eventually the pair fall in love and marry at the film's end (after 147 dates). *'The Girls:' Gru's three adoptive daughters that somehow boss him around and make him act as someone more emotional, caring and friendly. **'Margo:' Gru's oldest, cynical, sarcastic, somewhat bossy, yet cool, brown-eyed daughter, voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. Of the three girls, Margo is the smartest. She wears glasses, is overprotective of Agnes, and only sees Gru as her father if she thinks he doesn't act too bizarrely to her. In the original film, among the trio, Margo was the most suspicious of Gru when encountering him for the first time, so she took a liking to everything of Gru's possessions the last. **'Edith:' The middle, curious, grey-eyed, tomboy child of the family who (ironically) likes pink, voiced by Dana Gaier. She likes to scare her siblings, but is easily irritated when Agnes sings. Among the girls, Edith in her tomboy personality got into the iron maiden in Gru's house and was the first to take a liking to Gru's weapons (and play with them), minions and talent as both father and villain when he adopted them, then when they were throwing toilet paper everywhere, Edith stated that a minion (mistaking the minion as Gru's cousin) had the idea to do it. **'Agnes:' The happy-go-lucky youngest child, brown-eyed, fond of unicorns and anything that's fluffy, voiced by Elsie Fisher. Agnes is the cutest of Gru's three daughters. Agnes is very idiotic as seen in the first Despicable Me film, where she was eating candy out of Gru's dog Kyle's food bowl and helping Edith hold the freeze ray, though among Gru's daughters, Agnes likes her father and Kyle, the most, rather than seeing them with suspicion. * Coraline Jones: A brave, clever, curious 11-year-old girl with dark blue hair. She is annoyed by not being taken seriously by (in her opinion) crazy adults, people constantly mistaking her name for Caroline, and her mundane and bland life. Gaiman describes her as "full of 'vim' and 'spunk' and all those wonderful old-fashioned words." * Norman Babcock: The main character of the movie ParaNorman. Norman is a 11-year-old boy who has the ability to see and speak to the dead. Everyone else doesn't believe him, including his parents, and some people make fun of him. He tries not to let it bug him, but he later reveals it bothers him greatly. As he stews in his room his father talks to his mother about Norman's granduncle, the town's local bum, Mr. Prenderghast. Prenderghast approaches him, telling him he's the only one who can stop the witch's curse as Prenderghast, who can see and talk to the dead as well, has done. Neil Downe, Norman's new living friend, scares Prenderghast off after Norman refuses to take up Prenderghast's cause. Later, after being approached by the spirit of the now dead Prenderghast, Norman resolves to do it. This leads on a wild night with Norman first getting the book, off the corpse of his uncle, escaping the cursed seven judges with Neil, the school bully Alvin, Neil's brother Mitch and his older sister Courtney. During the quest to find where the witch was buried, the witch's spirit attacks Norman directly, revealing the truth. The witch was just a small girl who could also talk to the dead, named Agatha (an indirectly related ancestor). Agatha's ability was considered witchcraft by the seven who sentenced her to be hanged. After the revealing of this, Norman in the present is confronted by the seven zombie judges, who he verbally shames for their fearful reaction to her abilities. The leader of the zombies, Judge Hopkins, admits their wrong doings and wish to repent, however unknowing to the the seven and Norman's group, the town's people have gathered to destroy the zombies. Norman first speaks up in the defense of the zombies, but is almost lynched by the angry mob, some who believes it may be his work. It is only when the rest of his group stands beside him do the people believe him. After a secondary attack by Agatha's spirit, Norman goes to find Agatha's grave along with his family, with Judge Hopkins as his guide. This leads him into the heart of the forest at the tree Agatha was buried under, where he is forced to confront Agatha alone, after being separated from the others. Agatha's angry spirit rages against Norman, who tries repeatedly to calm her by sympathy, she even attempts to kill him, but he holds firm. When she finally calms down, Norman is shown a bit of her past; she then passes on to the other side, leaving Norman to be found by his family. Norman's family, even his skeptical father, accepts his ability to see the dead. Broadcasting Coming soon! Episodes Video games Reception Coming soon! Film A feature film based on the show, titled Geoshea World: The Movie, was released in theaters on June 10, 2011. Category:Geoshea (series) Category:Television Category:Television Shows